No Inferno
by Ingrid Mariane Black Stark
Summary: Em certos momentos odiava, culpava, entristecia, invejava e queimava. No Inferno. única participante do III Challenge PWP do fórum seis vassouras.
1. Chapter 1

**Nome do autor: **Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen  
**Título: **No Inferno  
**Sinopse:** Em certos momentos odiava, culpava, entristecia, invejava e queimava. No Inferno.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens (principalmente o Draco e o Sirius) me pertencem nos sonhos, então aqui eles são da JK, que foi mais esperta que eu e criou esse mundinho. Sendo assim eu não ganho nada, além de diversão.

**Capa:**  
**Ship: **Harry/Hermione  
**Gênero: **Romance/Angst  
**Classificação: **M, ou NC-17, como preferirem  
**Status: **Completa  
**Formato: **Short fic  
**Observação:** PWP, Pumpkin pie. Sentiu o drama? Não curte? Alt + F4 e não digam que eu não avisei. Gosta? Aproveite, amo quem lê, mais ainda quem comenta!!! ^__^  
**Link para a fic se ela já estiver publicada:** --xx--  
**E-mail: **

**Tema utilizado: **Amor

**Itens utilizados: **1. Roçar de lábios,2. Cigarros, 8. Inveja

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** a intenção da fic, além de me divertir horrores escrevendo PWP e participar do Challenge, é derrubar qualquer vestígio de imagem heróica ou idealizada.

Agora, com relação ao ship, a questão já nem é ser desilusional ou não. A questão é amar um ship fanon e trabalha-lo com o mesmo amor e os mesmos 19 anos de lacuna que temos para aproveitar com qualquer outro ship. Ninguém está pedindo que acreditem que nós, somos possíveis, porque nenhum ship fanon é (quer dizer, a gente até acha brechas para que fosse, mas quem decide isso é a tia J. Killer). Por isso mesmo é que o ship é fanon.

Essa fic foi inspirada por uma discussão da qual eu não participei(Graças a Deus), mas que assisti. Eu só quero ter uma chance de trabalha-los como seres humanos cheios de sentimentos, e que cresceram, e é essa a graça, a chance de explorar um milhão de ângulos de personagens crescidos.

Por favor, clicar o botão de review não dói, não paga e não arranca pedaço, mesmo que seja para criticar (aí dói... em mim, rsrs). Amo todos vocês!

Última coisa. Essa fic vai para a Fla [Apocalipse, Cane ou ainda Doomsday] que mestrou o chall maravilhoso, que me fez desempacar a fic que era para o Never Friends [ou seja, ela está no papel desde fevereiro] e depois de decidir deixar o fórum, passou o chall para a Malu, então um pouco da fic também é sua, Malu.

----xxxx----

Harry nunca teve nada de especial. Não era conquistador, não tinha sorriso de modelo, nem era muito alto, musculoso, atlético, nem nada do tipo. E ainda sim, tinha um charme todo especial. Que fazia Hermione amar, desejar, gostar, pensar. Até que Ronald e Ginny aparecessem. Nesses momentos ela odiava, culpava, entristecia, invejava e queimava. No Inferno.

Hermione nunca teve nada de muito especial. Não era esportista, não tinha um corpo escultural, nem seios muito fartos. Jamais pertencera ao grupo das meninas populares. Não tinha olhos azuis e nem cabelos louros e longos. E ainda sim, tinha um charme inexplicável. Que fazia Harry amar, pensar, desejar, salivar e gostar. Até que Ginny e Ronald aparecessem. Nesses momentos ele retorcia, amargava, odiava, culpava, invejava e ardia. No Inferno.

--xx--

Não, Harry não podia mais suportar. Encarou a parede decidido enquanto Ginny ia abrir a porta, empolgada. Tragou o cigarro profundamente e não moveu um só músculo quando Ron e Hermione entraram seguidos por Ginny.

"E aí, cara?" Harry respondeu com um aceno, apertando a mão que Ron estendera. "Ta tudo bem?"

O moreno se obrigou a encarar o amigo e deu um sorriso forçado, murmurando que estava tudo bem. Mas não estava, ele sentia as entranhas revirando de raiva e inveja. Hermione se abaixou para beijar sua bochecha, impedindo que ele se levantasse para cumprimenta-la. Os pés calçavam sapatos roxos, de saltos baixos, o corpo coberto por um vestido de verão lilás, de mangas curtas que escorregaram quando ela se abaixou e deixaram à mostra alças de um sutiã azul claro, suave. Os olhos contornados com lápis preto, a boca, naturalmente avermelhada. Os cabelos longos e cheios presos em uma trança. Ele não a encarou diretamente, por isso não viu que ela também não.

"Ron, me ajuda com a comida?" Pediu Ginny, saindo com o irmão. Ao perceber que estava sozinho na sala com Hermione, Harry saiu, bufando. Encostou-se à parede da varanda, tragando o cigarro de menta que permanecia firme entre os dedos da mão direita.

Ela esperou alguns segundos e o seguiu. Apoiou os quadris na mesa redonda e, ao contrário do que ele imaginou, ela não o encarou, apenas fitou o céu.

"A noite está bem bonita."

"Está."

"Fazia tempo que eu não via tantas estrelas."

"É."

"Está mal-humorado?"

"Estou."

_Grosso, _exclamou Hermione para si mesma. Mas ela não desistiria. Virou-se, para olha-lo por inteiro. Os pés estavam calçados em tênis velhos, o direito apoiado na parede clara da varanda, as pernas vestidas em calças jeans escuras, o tórax escondido por uma camiseta vermelha, os cabelos ainda mais bagunçados pelo vento, os óculos tortos, o cigarro na boca, mãos nos bolsos. Ginny não o merecia. Não o amava como deveria ser. O amava porque ele era herói, valente, o Menino-que-sobreviveu. Hermione o amava por isso e por muito mais. O amava porque ele jamais fora forte ou alto como os outros capitães de quadribol quando estavam na escola. O amava porque ele tinha os cabelos bagunçados. O amava pelo brilho determinado de seus orbes verdes que dificilmente fixavam alguém. O amava porque ele explodia com facilidade, corava com facilidade, mas era dócil na maior parte do tempo. O amava porque ele tinha um sorriso tímido, porque mexia nos cabelos quando ficava com vergonha, porque só se sentia completamente livre e capaz quando estava voando. O amava porque ele tinha coragem de enfrentar qualquer um. O amava porque, por trás de toda aquela coragem, havia medo e humildade. Amava cada uma de suas manias chatas e defeitos que ela conhecia desde que eram crianças. E Hermione morria de inveja de Ginny. E chegava a odiá-la por isso.

_Chata, _exclamou Harry para si mesmo. Mas ele não se importava de verdade. Fingiu não perceber que ela o encarava e fixou as casas vizinhas. Ron não a merecia, não a valorizava como devia, não a conhecia nos detalhes. Harry a amava por cada mínima coisa. A amava porque ela sempre foi a sabe-tudo da turma, e mesmo depois de formados, não perdia a mania de responder a tudo como se tivesse engolido um livro-texto. A amava porque seus cabelos eram cheios e rebeldes e cheiravam a rosas. A amava porque era baixa e usava saltos altos, porque ela não gostava de jóias. A amava porque ela era exigente e detalhista e quando se empenhava em algum caso no Ministério, franzia a testa, apoiando o rosto na mão que segurava a pena, e ocasionalmente ficando manchada de tinta. A amava porque era mandona e gostava que tudo fosse feito à sua maneira. A amava porque quando sua consciência entrava em conflito, era a voz de Hermione que se fazia ouvir em sua mente, sempre dando-lhe o melhor conselho. Amava cada um de seus defeitos e suas manias, que ele aprendera a conhecer desde que eram crianças. Invejava Ron por tê-la e chegava a odiá-lo por isso.

Ao mesmo tempo, viraram-se um de frente para o outro e se encararam. Harry sustentou seu olhar por algum tempo, mas ela o feria, queimava. Hermione era seu fruto proibido.

Atrevidamente ela deu dois passos, ele recuou até bater na parede.

"Qual é o problema, Harry?"

"Você não vai querer saber..."

"Eu acho que já sei..."

Ele a segurou com força pelos braços, prensando-a na parede na qual estivera encostado. Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram de choque enquanto ela sentia o coração ameaçar sair pela boca.

"O que você acha que está fazendo?" Murmurou, mas não tentou se livrar. Os olhos se feriram durante poucos segundos, até que ele a soltasse. Suspirou, jogando o cigarro fora e entrou, antes que fizesse algo que não devia.

Ela não o seguiu, porque sabia que em momentos como esse, ele precisava ficar sozinho com uma parede para encarar e os cigarros de menta, que ela detestaria em qualquer outro, mas que em Harry, só davam mais encanto.

"O Harry ta estranho hoje..." Murmurou Ron, enquanto tirava a travessa do forno. Ginny balançou a cabeça.

"Não é só hoje. Já faz tempo que ele anda esquisito."

"Coisas do Ministério, suponho."

"Espero que você esteja certo..."

A moça sorriu para o marido, sentado na sala sozinho. Tentou acalmar seus temores. Harry não era o tipo de pessoa que tinha outra mulher. Ou será que era?

"Cadê Hermione, cara?"

"Disse que estava com calor e foi lá fora." Ele aprendera a mentir de uma forma que jamais achara que seria capaz. Acostumara-se tanto a esconder seus pensamentos e justificar suas ações, seu humor, que as mentiras lhe escapavam dos lábios como a coisa mais natural do mundo. E se ele dissesse que se sentia culpado com isso, estaria mentindo deslavadamente.

Sentaram-se finalmente à mesa. Harry em seu lugar de todos os dias, acabou de frente para Hermione e Ron, embora quisesse evitar aquilo. Estava queimando de raiva e inveja do amigo.

"Harry, você anda meio esquisito..."

"O Ministério está me enlouquecendo, Ron. Você nem imagina..."

"Mesmo?" Indagou Ginny, voltando seus olhos para Hermione.

"Acho que vou pirar logo, logo." Respondeu. Mas o que nem Ron, e nem Ginny repararam, foi que Hermione encarou Harry ao dizer isso.

Ele sentiu como se tivesse tomado um tapa. Abaixou seu rosto, encarando o prato já remexido. Já não podia mais. Murmurou que já voltava e levantou, empurrando a cadeira com força.

Ganhou as escadas e bateu a porta do banheiro, acendendo um cigarro antes mesmo de tomar fôlego. Encarou o rosto no espelho, soltando a fumaça no próprio reflexo. Ficou alguns segundos vendo apenas uma imagem difusa. Um estranho. O que ele se tornara depois de descobrir que a amava. Sempre escondido em meio à fumaça do cigarro, que disfarçava aquilo que seus olhos demonstravam sem parar. Sempre evitando espelhos, para não ver em si mesmo aquilo que não podia sentir.

"Não sei mais o que fazer. Nem como agir." Suspirou Ginny.

Mesmo depois de tantos anos, ela ainda não conhecia Harry como Hermione. E ainda sim, era Ginny quem o tinha e a morena a invejava por isso. Ela nem precisava prestar muita atenção para saber que havia alguma coisa errada e o que era. Já sabia há tempos.

Sendo assim, tinha a obrigação de ajuda-lo.

"Quer que eu vá falar com ele?"

"Ele sempre te ouve... Eu e Ron já fizemos de tudo." Ela assentiu e se levantou, sabendo que se tivesse um pingo de caráter, não iria. Mas não tinha e não se envergonhava disso.

Ganhou as escadas em silêncio e bateu na porta suavemente. Ele não respondeu. Sabia perfeitamente bem que era ela e seu coração batia com força na garganta.

"Harry, sou eu..."

Esperou alguns segundos. Ia bater de novo, quando ele abriu e se sentou na borda da banheira. Hermione sentou a seu lado, puxando o cigarro de sua mão e tragando profundamente. Harry pensou que ela se engasgaria, mas tudo o que fez foi fechar os olhos, como quem curte a sensação. Ele observou em silêncio, não queria apressa-la a falar, porque estava tentando memorizar esse momento tão simples e tão intenso. Ela parecia tão bonita ali, sentada, a postura relaxada, cigarro entre os dedos, rosto calmo, meio enevoado pela fumaça. Mas ele gostaria que ela estivesse com os olhos abertos.

A moça devolveu o cigarro e se levantou. Encarou-o de braços cruzados, na pose mandona que era sua marca registrada. Ele também se levantou, apagando a ponta do cigarro num cinzeiro abarrotado. Ela puxou a varinha de um bolso do vestido e murmurou um "Abaffiato" na direção da porta. A distância de três passos foi vencida por Harry, mas foi Hermione quem o segurou pelos braços e o empurrou contra a parede.

Os lábios ficaram próximos, se roçando. Ela sorriu e impediu que ele a beijasse. O rapaz engoliu em seco, encarando-a profundamente, enquanto por dentro, tentava argumentar contra si mesmo. Dizer que estava sendo um cafajeste, enganando não só a esposa, mas também o melhor amigo. Mas não conseguiu. Não estava se importando nem um pouco com quem estava lá embaixo. Queria, precisava. Há muito tempo. E faria _qualquer coisa_ para não perder essa chance única.

Entranhou seus dedos na trança da moça, segurando-a e trazendo seu rosto para perto, roçando os lábios novamente por longos segundos em que ambos curtiram o quase toque, beijando-a profundamente em seguida. Ela correspondeu com igual intensidade, cravando as unhas no ombro de Harry. As línguas batalhavam por um mínimo de espaço, enquanto as mãos de Hermione procuravam tirar a camiseta do rapaz. Separaram-se para tornar a tarefa mais fácil. Assim que jogou a peça de roupa no chão, Hermione o empurrou com força contra a parede de azulejos cor de creme que Ginny tanto demorara para escolher. O rapaz deixou escapar um gemido de choque quando as costas suadas entraram em contato com o azulejo gelado.

Ele inverteu as posições, levantando-a pelas coxas. Encararam-se com um misto de fúria e paixão. Hermione odiava, ardia de inveja da amiga que estava no cômodo de baixo. Ardia mais ainda de desejo pelo amigo que estava à sua frente. Já estava cansada de ser a boazinha. A preocupada. A amiga. Naquele momento, só teria inveja e amor. E paixão. E seguiria o impulso que negara durante anos.

Ele a beijou com vontade, apertando com força as pernas da amiga. Harry ardia de inveja de Ron, porque ele a tinha quando quisesse, pelo tempo que quisesse. Já estava cansado de negar o que sentia. Naquele momento, só sentiria o fogo e o amor reprimido.

Harry tateou até encontrar o interruptor e apagar a luz, tropeçando nas roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Hermione se desvencilhou do corpo do outro sem quebrar o beijo, puxando-o para o chão. Sentiu que se deitava sobre as próprias roupas, o que amenizava o choque do piso gelado. Sentiu as mãos de Harry entrando por suas coxas e tirando sua roupa íntima. Antes que ele o fizesse, tirou o próprio sutiã e jogou para o outro lado, sem se importar com o fato de que batera o braço num armário.

Ofegou ao sentir uma língua quente que a acariciava. Seus quadris começaram a se mexer num impulso enquanto de sua boca escapou um gemido. Ele subiu, beijando sua barriga e alcançando os seios, sugando-os com vontade. Parou no pescoço, mordendo-o com força e beijando-o, subindo até a orelha.

"Eu amo você..." Murmurou, lambendo o lóbulo e procurando pela boca da moça. Ela interrompeu o beijo. Odiava e invejava Ginny mais que antes. Ele a amava e nem por isso estavam juntos. Deitou-o no chão, repetindo cada um de seus gestos na ordem inversa. Ele ofegou quando ela chegou até a ereção, estimulando-o com a língua. Ele gemeu seu nome em voz baixa. Ela continuou, diminuindo o ritmo e parando em seguida, apenas para provoca-lo. Harry segurou Hermione pelos braços, puxando-a com violência. Empurrou-a de volta para o chão, prendendo-a com suas pernas. Entrou em seu corpo com um só movimento, fazendo-a gritar. Os movimentos eram rápidos e harmoniosos, tão rápidos que o corpo da morena batia insistentemente no chão enquanto ela gemia, tentando se conter beijando a boca de Harry. Ele massageava os seios de Hermione com as mãos enquanto continuava com os movimentos, desejando chegar cada vez mais fundo. Após algumas estocadas, ambos atingiram o orgasmo exatamente ao mesmo tempo. Ele se deixou ficar dentro da amiga por mais alguns instantes, querendo aproveitar aquela sensação ao máximo. Beijaram-se lentamente e, passado um segundo, ele se deitou no chão, colocando-a em cima de seu corpo. Tomou seus lábios pela última vez, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos com carinho.

"Eu te amo... Muito..." Sussurrou Hermione enquanto se levantava, dando a mão para que ele também o fizesse. Vestiu-se, sentindo que queimava como se estivesse no inferno. Acendeu a luz apenas para ter o prazer de ver Harry vestindo o jeans, a camiseta e calçando os tênis. Viu que ele acendia outro cigarro e se virava de frente para o espelho. Olhou enojado para o próprio reflexo, soltando a fumaça diante da própria imagem, mais satisfeito por não se enxergar mais. Virou-o com força, agarrando-se a ele com as pernas, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Agarrou seus cabelos e mordeu sua boca com força, sentindo o gosto do sangue do amigo. Beijou-o suavemente em seguida e o soltou. Abriu a porta, sem se importar se estariam apresentáveis. Já estavam no inferno, não fazia diferença.

Voltaram ao andar de baixo, Ron e Ginny estavam sérios, sentados em silêncio na sala. A ruiva estava acabando de fumar um cigarro e já acendia outro com a ponta do antigo.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntou Ron.

"Sim... Nós conversamos um pouco. Hermione acha que devíamos tirar férias e viajar." Respondeu Harry cinicamente. Deu o último trago no cigarro e, imitando o gesto da esposa, acendeu outro. Hermione puxou-o da mão do rapaz e tragou profundamente, soltando a fumaça para cima.

"Acho que nós já vamos." Declarou o ruivo, olhando desgostoso para os cabelos bagunçados e para o rosto corado da esposa.

"Nos vemos amanhã, Harry."

"Até amanhã, Hermione." Murmurou, já na porta. Gostaria de arranca-la das mãos de Ron naquele instante. Mas podiam aguardar um pouco. Enquanto isso estariam juntos, embora separados. Amargando e queimando de inveja. No inferno.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota:

People, essa fic vai sim ter uma continuação, mas não em capítulos como numa long, ok?

Essa foi escrita para o chall, então não quero bagunçar o que está pronto. A continuação vem logo.

Beijos e obrigada a quem está lendo!!!

Fla e Doidíssima, obrigada pelas reviews! ^_^


End file.
